


Counterproductive

by lalalathisisme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x04 reference, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, everyone is writing one so I am too, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalathisisme/pseuds/lalalathisisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Isaac crashes at Scott's house in 3x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterproductive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I said to one of my friends when we were flailing about all the Scisaac in this last episode and all the stuff that probably happened off camera. Unbeta'd cause I'm lazy and it's short.

“Hey Scott, I need a favor…”  
Scott stared at Isaac, taking in his appearance, noticing the way Isaac hovered in the doorway like he wasn’t sure if he was welcomed, or maybe that he didn’t want to drip water from his clothes all over Scott’s room. Scott noticed the way that the water ran down Isaac’s body, his shirt clinging to his chest, his abs – wait, Isaac looks upset, this was serious, no time for ogling.  
“Uh sure, what’s up?”  
“Can I stay here for a bit?”  
Scott could tell that there was something Isaac wasn’t telling him, and knowing that Isaac usually stays with Derek, Scott didn’t want to press, not right now.  
“Yeah, sure. You want to take your clothes off?” Scott winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He turned back towards his desk shuffling the papers around. “I mean just, you’ve been in the rain and no one likes to wear wet jeans and we have a dryer and I have pants you can wear…” he trailed off, turning back around to face Isaac, hoping he had fixed his face into a look of nonchalance.  
“Uh, thanks?” Isaac rubbed the back of his head as he began to pull off his shirt. Scott got up from his chair, and opened his drawers to pull out a pair of sweatpants and a clean t-shirt.  
“I’ll get you a towel – to dry your hair.” Scott mumbled out before rushing out of his room and into the bathroom, searching for the fluffiest towel he can find. He walked back into his room to see Isaac sitting tentatively at the edge of Scott’s bed, his clothes in a pile near the door.  
“I didn’t – I don’t know what you want me to do with those, I thought it was counterproductive to put the wet clothes in my lap.”  
Scott nodded, understanding, before tossing the towel at Isaac. “I’ll go ahead and put these in the – ” he paused as he picked up the clothes, noting the fact that there was more in the pile than Isaac’s jeans and t-shirt and socks.  
“Yeah, I, uh put my boxers in the pile because that also seemed counterproductive.”  
Scott nodded in agreement. “Yeah, good plan. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I don’t really have a particular side of the bed that I sleep on.” Scott smiled before rushing out of his room. 

He didn’t think this through. Isaac was in his room, free-balling it in his clothes, getting his scent all over Scott’s bed and life and now they’re going to sleep together. Everyone Scott had ever shared a bed with (Stiles and Allison) liked to cuddle (or didn’t care if they woke up to Scott spooned around them), but Isaac is different. Isaac is… Scott didn’t know. He knew that Isaac trusted him, and he trusted Isaac, but this was all so new. The noticing of Isaac in a more-than-platonic way. Scott let his head fall down onto the dryer with a thump. He could do this. He could sleep next to Isaac and not embarrass himself. It would be fine. 

Scott turned the dryer on and threw the clothes in before going back upstairs to his bedroom. Isaac was lying on the left side of the bed, a book from Scott’s bookshelf in his hands.  
“I was just reading until you came back. I felt awkward just staring around your room.”  
Scott smiled. “Yeah that’s fine. I’m going to change and then we can go to bed – uh to sleep.” Scott blushed, rummaging through his drawers for a pair of shorts. He pulled his shirt and pants off before pulling on his shorts and flipping the light off. Isaac put a bookmark in his book and set it on the nightstand, scooting down the bed and rolling onto his side, facing away from Scott. Scott pulled back the covers and climbed in, lying on his back.

It was quiet for a few moments; the only sounds were the sounds of their breathing.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Scott asked quietly.  
“No.” Isaac still didn’t turn around and Scott took that as a sign. He’d push Isaac later. Now they were going to sleep.  
“Good night Isaac.”  
“Thank you. Good night.”


End file.
